


Happy Pride Month!!

by Nice_name_myguy



Series: More children at camp [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is panromantic demisexual and polyamory, Calypso is pansexual and polyamory, Connor is a demiboy and aroace, F/F, F/M, Frank is panromantic and asexual and polyamory, Hazel is trans and biromantic and asexual and polyamory, Jason is homoronatic and asexual, Leo is a demiboy and biromantic and asexual and polyamory, M/M, Multi, Nico is gay, Other, Percy is trans and demi biromantic and asexual, Piper is pansexual and polyamory, Rachel is agender and a lesbian and polyamory, Reyna is a lesbian and polyamory, Travis is straight but he supports everyone, chiron supports his children, fight me, so does Dionysus but he pretends that he doesn’t like the campers, will is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_name_myguy/pseuds/Nice_name_myguy
Summary: The campers celebrate pride month and Aphrodite is excited





	1. Flags everywhere

Hephaestus POV  
Poseidon and I were the last to wake up. We slept in Hermes’ cabin and surprisingly, there were two beds that were free. The cabin counselor, Travis Stoll, I believe, walked up to us with a big smile on his face, “and I thought I would have to dump water on you two sleepy heads to wake up,” he said. “The horn is going to sound soon, so you two should get ready. I’ll get you some camp clothes after breakfast.” Poseidon and I nodded our heads and went to put on the same clothes we had yesterday. Right after we finished getting dressed, we heard the horn. A different camper opened the door for us and we all headed towards the pavilion. We saw the rest of the gods also making their way to the pavilion, so we broke off from our cabin and joined them. We small tales for a while, asking each other how we slept and whatnot when suddenly we heard loud yelling and saw flashes of bright colored flags run past us. When I regained my composure, I saw all of the senior campers flying pride flags, some sitting on top of each other’s shoulders. I saw Travis slap his forehead, “oh shit that was today?!” He yelled. What was today? “Happy pride month everyone!” Annabeth yelled from on top of Calypso’s shoulders, waving around a big polyromantic flag. Calypso held Piper’s hand with her left and held Annabeth’s thigh with her right. Piper was holding a smaller pansexual flag and talked with Calypso about something. Nico and Will calmly walked by holding gay flags. They said good morning to us. We saw Leo running in the distance, struggling to carry a huge Bisexual flag. The new oracle ran over to Piper, Calypso and Annabeth holding an agender flag and they hooked their elbow with Piper’s. Connor walked next to Travis holding a demiboy flag and scolding him for forgetting about the small pride parade. Drew came out of her cabin holding a transgender flag. Clarisse talked with her sibling next to her, both of them holding a lesbian flag. A couple more senior campers walked To the pavilion or out of their cabins sporting a pride flag. Zeus turned to Nico, “where are Jason and Percy?” Nico smiled and pointed to the “big three” table where Percy and Jason were sitting. The happily talked, an asexual and biromantic lying up straight next to Percy and a homo romantic flag being held by Jason. “Just a heads up, some Roman campers are going to arrive today, so don’t freak out when a couple of kids show up.” Will said. Artemis nodded “thank you for telling us.” Aphrodite looked like she was going to burst with excitement. She looked at Will and Nico, “so about pride month, are there going to be special activities for it or..?” She trailed off, urging one of them to answer her question. “Uh there’s no actual activities for this ALL month,” Nico said, making Aphrodite frown. “But we do have the option to go to the Youth Pride Parade in New York. You can come with us if you want to”. Aphrodite squealed, “I’d be glad to, I’ve never been allowed to go to one!”. Will smiled at her, “well I’m glad that you’re excited. It’s on the 23 of this month so we have a lot of time until then. And about the activity at camp, this afternoon we’re talking to some of the kids that still feel too uncomfortable to come out to camp and we have to go buy more binders, so if you want to help us, you can meet us back here after lunch.” He said. Nico cleared his throat and looked at Aphrodite, “are you part of the LGBTAQ+ community, Arula?” he asked. Aphrodite thought for a second, “well I think I’m pansexual.” Nico smiled at her, “it’s ok to not be completely sure.” Aphrodite was about to say something but she got interrupted by Dionysus. “Don’t get me wrong, all of this is amazing and I’m happy that you’re all celebrating pride, but it’s time for breakfast. Now hurry up and eat before the food gets sent back to the kitchen.”


	2. Meeting more Romans

Aphrodite POV  
After breakfast the portal Percy and Nico talked about started to glow, then three people walked through. I recognized them to be Hazel, Frank and Reyna. I saw Leo running towards Hazel and Frank and Piper, Calypso, Rachel and Annabeth running towards Reyna. Leo fiercely hugged Hazel and Frank, causing the entire Aphrodite table to squeal. Rachel threw themself onto Reyna and they gave her a big kiss on her cheek. They both laughed and Calypso helped Reyna up, also giving her a kiss on the cheek. After the group finished greeting each other, Percy, Jason, Nico and Will got up to say their hellos. Me being me, I tagged along and sneaked up behind the boys which startled Nico. I laughed, “sorry, I just wanted to meet the people that came through he portal now because I figured I would never have another chance.” Nico smiled back, “it’s totally fine.” He was hugged by Reyna when we got close to the group. “Hey guys! Glad you could make it.” said Jason. Will pointed at me, “We got new campers yesterday. This is Arula, child of Athena, and she’s 17.” Hazel gave me a quick hug while Reyna and Frank only gave me a smile. “I hope you like it here. It’s pretty hard being a demigod, but the camps make it a little better.” Frank said. I pretended to be confused, “is it really that bad? I mean, being a demigod?” The atmosphere got really heavy after I said that. I think I said the wrong thing. “Yeah.” Percy said angrily. I shuffled awkwardly. He actually kind of scared me. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything-“ “it’s fine” Annabeth interrupted me. Reyna looked at Will, “so, what’s the schedule for today?” Will took out a price of paper and gave it to her, “you’re going to go to the city and get binders for the campers with Percy, Hazel and Drew after lunch,” Will chuckled. “The campers keep losing them.” “Can I go too?” I asked Reyna. I could tell she got a little uncomfortable about letting someone she just met not even 3 minutes ago hang out with her, but she agree to let me tag along anyway. I haven’t been to the city in a while, this could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I’m too tired to write more


End file.
